


[Podfic] The Last Time I Saw Richard

by SEF



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, My First Podfic, Paris (City), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Read by the Author, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Richie knows there's no winning the Game, Darius believes there is no Game, Duncan uses the Game to administer justice, and Methos just...goes on. Who is the realist? [podfic version]If you're worried about a death scene, don't be. There is none here.
Relationships: Angie Burke/Richie Ryan, Duncan MacLeod & Richie Ryan
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] The Last Time I Saw Richard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Time I Saw Richard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567384) by [SEF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF). 



> "The Last Time I Saw Richard" is the final song on Joni Mitchell's iconic Blue album.
> 
> For Stan Kirsch, who gave Richie life. Thank you, Stan. Here is your song from me.
> 
> This is my first attempt at podficcing. Comments and advice would be very welcome.

**Listen:**  
  
_Click[here](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/33/items/ready-last-time_202102/ReadyLastTime.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5._

**Text:** [The Last Time I Saw Richard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567384)  
**Author & reader:** [SEF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF)  
**Length:** 39.3 minutes  
**Download:** [mp3](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/33/items/ready-last-time_202102/ReadyLastTime.mp3), 38.4 MB  



End file.
